ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Starfleet uniform (late 2270s-2350s)
Realistic uniforms The Late 2270-2350's Starfleet officer models are the most realistic uniforms ever created on Star Trek, it's more believable. Other uniforms fail to in that comparison. Honestly, what organizational board would certify polyester tights as a duty uniform in a real life situation? While Star Trek may not be real itself, but if a legitimate organization was to create a uniform (for example the military) it would more likely we would see a uniform of this caliber than any other of the Star Trek uniforms. :And your point in all this? If memory serves, these talk pages are for discusion about specific articles. They are not about idle speculation, as I have been reminded on one or two occasions. Besides, who's to say they are polyester? Also, please sign your comments with 4 ~'s. Thanks! --Willie 07:07, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::Could somebody please elaborate on why the double breasted jackets in this era are sometimes unzipped to reveal a white fabric underneath. Is this something to do with the officers duty status - e.g; at ease, not on duty? Thanks. :::What about the different vests? The vests were seen in Wrath of Khan, then changed (for the better) by the "last" Kirk movie. Anyone have any info? 06:55, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::The security armor was seen after "The Voyage Home", as it makes a brief appearance in "The Undiscovered Country" about 58:30 into the runtime, minus the helmets. Does anyone know of a later appearance? --Anabasis 19:06, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Leg Stripes An observation on the pant leg stripes: Although the article (and most tech manuals) indicate the leg stripe color corresponds to department along with the undershirt, in the actual films there's some significant exceptions. Command officers can be seen to have red stripes on their pant legs, rather than white. This is clearly visible in the uniforms worn by Kirk, Spock, Saavik, (STIII and IV) and Sulu (STVI). 04:48, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I've always taken this to mean that department colors in the movie era (ST:II through ST:VI) reflect the same standard as in TNG era, i.e. Red for Command, Gold for Operations, and Blue for Sciences. The white turtleneck DOES NOT reflect an actual department. Kirk and Spock wear red pant striping because they are in the Command Branch. They would, also, wear Red turtlenecks, except that they are ship's captains, so their turtlenecks default to white. Saavik's white turtleneck in ST:III & ST:IV, is a mistake. :Also, by ST:VI, Spock should have reverted to his Blue turtleneck, as Science Officer of the Enterprise-A. However, maybe all captains by rank (irregardless of starship command) are allowed to wear white turtlenecks (as Spock and Scotty do). :By the late TNG-era, where the command branch clearly wears red; Picard's dress uniform (as captain of the ship) has a white breast panel, where other officer's dress uniform breast panels are the department-neutral purple. This echoes the captain-of-the-ship-wears-white precident set in the late 23rd century. Department Colors Although the "special services" color is listed as light blue, the photograph of Mr. Adventure from Star Trek III isn't a good reference. A review of the scene he's in shows his collar is the same color as Uhura's - grey. Interestingly, transporter operators ought to fall under engineering - gold. Is there an onscreen reference of someone actually wearing light blue? Any idea what "special" service would wear this color - are we talking Covert Ops or janitors? --Sorehl 22:40, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Also, what about the marine/ground force dark blue seen in "Star Trek V"? Yahnatan 13:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::The services "light blue" was distinct from the "heather gray", so you are correct, Mr. Adventure was not part of this group. These uniform collars were a distinct shade of blue and were worn by waiters in the lounge in a couple movies. So food service, possibly also mop jockeys. -- Captain MKB 14:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Dark Blue The dark blue color seen in isn't mentioned, so I double checked the TrekCore screencaps just to be sure, and it is there, it can be seen outside of the blue lighting in the shuttle when Kirk & Co. are brought to Sybok after the attack on Paradise City. We should at least mention it, even if we don't know what it was used for, though if there is any bg information on this that would help. - 06:27, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello 2010 me, don't worry, I got to this eventually, since everyone else here seems to be afraid of touching this subject. I didn't feel the need to point out that fanon stories use this color for Marines or something when adding it, since I'm sure that everyone else already knows that, and I'm not too sure if the licensed sources do the same thing, which is something MA is interested in, unlike the fanon stuff. Just keep up the good work me, I'll get around to checking the books in about a year or so. :p - 07:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Stripes on Sleeves and Shoulder Should there be mention of the limited use of stripes on top of the department color for the sleeves and/or shoulder strap of officer's uniform? I had discounted references to these stripes as apocryphal, but with HD capture, there are at least five documentable examples of these stripes in use. The most notable is Saavik, who has a white stripe on her red sleeve band (but not the strap) in TWOK. There are also two Federation council members with red stripes on white (ST:IV) and two officers in Starfleet Command, one with white stripe on gold and one with grey stripe on white. Purportedly, the stripe for the cadets identifies their future department, the color stripe on white indicates what division they command (rather than a ship), and a white stripe on a color indicates a department head. None of the explanation is canon (that I've yet located), but certainly works for Saavik. Explanation aside, the stripes do exist on five characters on film - should they be mentioned as a variant like the yeoman's cord and such? I can provide pics, if needed, to support the discussion. Sorehl 23:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Turtleneck collars It is said that the turtleneck collars had disappeared in "Yesterday's Enterprise", however in the beginning of the sickbay scene a Cadet (orange collar, enlisted uniform) is seen with a clearly visible turtleneck collar so apparently, turtleneck collars were still in use by then, even though perhaps not so common. I think that should be included. -- 11:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) When Yar and Costillo then enters the sickbay an enlisted with black turtleneck collar could be seen lying. -- 11:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Black division color picture The person pictured as an example of the black division color is wearing sciences gray division tabs. -- 19:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you're talking about the picture above "Black – enlisted & noncommissioned officers" (File:Grissom navigator.jpg), I would just like to point out that it might be considered racist that the only african person on the page is described like that. 02:03, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The dude's collar is black. The caption is referring to that, as is abundantly clear from the context. It's not racist, and is no different than the picture of Kirk with the caption "White – command division".–Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Kirk's sleeve in TWOK There should be a mention of Kirk's sleeve insignia in TWOK since the stripe above the division band is different from the one worn by admirals in later films. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 23:23, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Removed Text I removed the following text: The only time anyone had their jacket completely off before ''Generations was one scene of Kirk in his quarters trying to relax in , where his uniform didn't appear to have a vest.'' In Khan we see Kirk and Saavik putting their jackets back on after beaming up from Regula and they did in fact not have the vest on underneath. I left the earlier part of the Background. 15:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) New Division Colour I just saw the Episode and I noticed during the Sickbay Scene, an Enlisted Officer is wearing a unique Turtleneck. A Dead bridge Officer also wears Orange. So, should it be noted even though there is no definite proof of what the Orange Turtleneck means, it's still a Division Colour. -- 12:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :You should either upload or link to an image that shows the color first. - 07:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) File:Wounded Enterprise-C crewman 3.jpg|1 File:Enterprise-C dead crewman 3.jpg|2 File:Enterprise-C crewman 3.jpg|3 The Sickbay one is 1 and the Dead one is 2. Since the last post I also noticed another Enlisted Crewman has a Black Turtleneck, though an Orange Band and Orange Tabs 3 -- 18:52, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :The orange you're referring to in the first two I'm seeing as red, and the orange in the last one is the "Yellow Ochre" of the operations division. People in red and black undershirts can have any division color, since those colors have to do more with rank. - 19:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll try to pull a Blu-ray image of these scenes tonight to see what it "really" is. - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 20:28, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :Done! - [[User:Aatrek|'Aatrek']] 22:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC) To me, the 3rd guy's collar appears too dull to be Yellow. -- 22:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I mean, compare File:Montgomery Scott, Generations.jpg of the Yellow to 3. It's clearly Carrot Orange. -- 16:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) :What's clearly carrot orange? There isn't a noun in there. - 18:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC)